


Crown Prince Jeremy and His Dragon Rider

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon Riders, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's getting older so it's about time he's learned how to ride, thankfully Matt is there to teach him, one problem Jeremy's pinning after him may or may not get him killed(figuratively of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown Prince Jeremy and His Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out too Rayaotic for keeping me company while I wrote this!

Jeremy was the crown prince of Communtuce and Matt was his personal servant sense... probably sense Jeremy was born. The Bragg family had served faithfully under the Dooley house for generations and probably had been dragonriders for even longer.

Prince Dooley awoke to the sounds of a flute being playing outside and his younger siblings playing outside in the garden, even from his room on the second floor he could hear the baby babble of his youngest sibling. Hearing footsteps approach Jeremy slipped out of bed and started to gather the things he would need for the day and put them into his satchel. Knocking on his door one of the servant girls popped her head in before coming all the way into his room, “Your Highness,” she said and curtsied, Jeremy gave her a brief nod before she continued to speak, “Did you sleep well Sir?”

“I did, how has your morning been?” He asked generally caring about it.

“Very well Sir. About today though...” she trailed off.

“What about today?” Jeremy said pulling clothes out of his armoire , and pulling off his sleep clothes.

“Bragg will be up here shortly, he cleared your schedule.”

Jeremy sighed, before putting down his satchel, guessing that whatever Matt had planned for him today he wouldn’t be needing it. “Did Matt tell you anything about what we are doing today?”

“No Sir, but I felt I should warn you before hand.”

“Well thank you very much, you are dismissed.” The girl gave another curtsy before leaving gathering up everything she needed to. Jeremy pulled on his pants right as Matt entered his room. “You should learn to knock.” Jeremy said, grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up.

“And you should learn what year it is,” Matt answered vaguely.

Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed before asking, “What do you mean?” Fumbling with a button.

“Jeremy you’re sixteen, it’s about time you learned how to ride.”

Jeremy whipped around to face Matt eyes wide with excitement and disbelief his shirt only halfway buttoned, “No…”

“Yes.” Matt said his grin wide, “I’m taking you to the tailors to get some riding clothes, and then we have to go speak to your father.”

“What does my father want?”

“Beats me, although he said that he has a surprise for you.”

Jeremy groaned, “It better not be another marriage proposition. I don’t want to get married.”

Matt let out a short laugh, “You’re gonna have to someday buddy.”

“Shut up.” Matt let out another laugh and strode over to Jeremy buttoning his shirt up for him.

“How can you learn how to ride a dragon if you can’t even button your shirt properly?” He snarked at him having to unbutton about half the buttons Jeremy already did because he buttoned them in the wrong places.

“You’re the worst.” Jeremy said blushing lightly at being so close to Matt.

“Yeah but you still love me.”

“Don’t remind me.” Jeremy sassed, neck turning red at the thought that he actually did love Matt, like a lot. God he was so screwed, how was he going to be able to handle being so close to Matt as he taught him. Gods what if he had to ride the same dragon as Matt? What if Matt put his arms around him when they rode? Jeremy could barely contain his blush when Matt guided his arms and hands when he taught him how to shoot a bow.

“Rude.” He said although he gave Jeremy a small smile and looked up at him slightly to see his face before looking back down again to button the last button. “There now you look more like a prince and less like a drunk from town.”


End file.
